<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go to Sleep by F00PY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134381">Go to Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY'>F00PY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Analogical Hogwarts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established friendships, Finals coming up, Gen, Genius! Logan, Gryffindor! Roman, Hogwarts AU, Janus being a snek, Logan forgets what sleep is, Logan gets really mad at a couch, Logan overworks himself, Magic, Mostly Pureblood! Logan, Muggleborn! Virgil, Ravenclaw! Logan, Ravenclaw! Virgil, Roman and Virgil are half-brothers, Roman's kind of a dick, Sherlock-Like! Logan, Slytherin! Janus, They're both eleven, Tired! Logan, Virgil knows how to play piano, Worried! Virgil, barely edited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Finals shouldn’t be stressing you out this much.”</p><p>Logan turned to glare up at his Ravenclaw friend, not bothering to say hello before snapping, “Hypocrite.”</p><p>“You’re right. Let me rephrase.” Virgil leaned over the library desk, purposely pulling Logan’s inkwell so it was out of his reach. “Finals shouldn’t be stressing <i>you</i> out this much.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Analogical Hogwarts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go to Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Finals shouldn’t be stressing you out this much.”</p><p>Logan turned to glare up at his Ravenclaw friend, not bothering to say hello before snapping, “Hypocrite.”</p><p>“You’re right. Let me rephrase.” Virgil leaned over the library desk, purposely pulling Logan’s inkwell so it was out of his reach. “Finals shouldn’t be stressing <i>you</i> out this much.”</p><p>“You didn’t rephrase,” Logan told him. </p><p>He snatched the inkwell out of Virgil's hands before the boy could further pull it away and dipped his quill into it. Virgil let out a long sigh. </p><p>“You didn’t sleep last night.”</p><p>“Falsehood. I slept for an hour.”</p><p>“Or the night before.”</p><p>“Accurate, but I took a nap during the day.”</p><p>“For <i>half an hour.</i>”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>Virgil glared at him. “You’re a genius. You don’t need to study.”</p><p>“My ability to infer things will have little effect when it comes to practicing magic. I need to ensure I have the right knowledge to score properly on the tests-”</p><p>Virgil banged on the table, nearly knocking Logan’s inkwell all over his papers and forcing the near-pureblood to glance up at the muggle-born. </p><p>“You have every word every teacher has ever said memorized and you have never failed to get a spell first try. What more do you need?”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with double checking.”</p><p>“Yes, there is!”</p><p>Logan went to turn away but Virgil's hands flew out, grabbing the 1st year's face and forcing him to look at him. His body was trembling ever so slightly but his eyes stayed steely and unbendable. </p><p>“L,” Virgil growled. “Deduce <i>me.</i>”</p><p>Logan blinked at the open invitation before allowing himself to properly take Virgil in. His mind, which had previously felt sluggish, began to pick up speed until it left his body behind with a faint promise to return. </p><p>Virgil was trembling. That was the easy part; it was something Logan could feel, through the hands grabbing his cheeks and the gentle rumble of the table below him. The more difficult part was figuring out why he was trembling- or rather difficult for anyone other than Logan. Judging by the intensity of the shaking, the firmness of his hands against Logan’s cheeks, the strength of his gaze, and the lack of goosebumps, Logan could quite easily determine that Virgil was trembling with the sheer force of his determination, along with a bit fear and the slightest amount of anger. </p><p>There were other things Logan could deduce about Virgil- the dark shadows under his eyes showing his nightmares, the lack of dirt under his nails showing the rarity of which he went outside. And of course, there was the fact that he was here at all, instead of with his half-brother Roman. They must've fought, probably about their new Slytherin friend Janus. </p><p>Then there was the really small stuff. The fact that one of his nails had a single edge that had not existed when they woke up that morning. How messy his hair was, letting Logan know that today had not been a good day for him.</p><p>There was of course more, but none of it was what Virgil wanted Logan to deduce, so Logan put it aside for the easily seen determination that appeared to be consuming his friend. </p><p>Why was he determined? How did this determination relate to Logan?</p><p>Obviously, he was planning on making Logan stop studying. Apparently, two days of no rest was too much for his friend to let slide by. And, judging by the storm raging in his friend's eyes, Virgil wasn’t planning on giving Logan a choice. </p><p>His body would’ve sighed, but his head was too far away for any kind of reaction to be physical. Instead, he just moved onto the next part of Virgil's silent message. </p><p>His fingers were flatter than they were normally and slightly dry. On top of this, Virgil was staring straighter than normal- still slouching, but no longer quite a rainbow. Which meant he had been practicing the piano a lot today, which was something Virgil tended to do whenever he was stressed out or planning on performing. </p><p>Stressed out was the easy answer- he did fight with Roman- but Logan could see his intent written in the lines of his body and the shaking of his fingers. Virgil, apparently, had been practicing so he could perform for him. Chances were that he had been practicing with Janus, Roman walked in and got mad at him, there was a fight, and now Virgil was here, ready to make Logan rest. </p><p>All of this thought happened within the span of 2 seconds. </p><p>Logan’s body lurched forward as it caught up to his mind and he grabbed the table to steady himself. He blinked rapidly and Virgil's hand fell from Logan’s face to cross over his own chest. </p><p>“Well?” Virgil asked. </p><p>“Will Janus be performing with you?”</p><p>A satisfied and impressed smile fleeted across Virgil's face. He shook his head and offered Logan a hand. Logan took it and allowed Virgil to pull him out of the library chair and onto his feet. </p><p>“No,” Virgil said. “It’ll just be me and you. And a couch with pillows and blankets that you’re required to lie across.”</p><p>Logan smiled slightly. “I believe you might’ve chosen the wrong way to put me to sleep. I enjoy watching you play.”</p><p>“Please. You think I don’t know what I’m doing?” Virgil grinned up at him and Logan’s entire heart melted into mush. </p><p>They made their way through the halls and into the music room. Virgil and Janus had clearly been hard at work making sure it was comfortable- every instrument had been shoved into the corner except for the piano, which sat in the center of the room (Janus’s doing, Logan was sure) and a couch that had been laid out to face the piano.</p><p>Under Virgil’s stare, Logan made his way over to the sofa and laid down. </p><p>Virgil usually liked to play versions of emo music which could last anywhere from 2 to 5 minutes. However, such music was not optimal for putting someone to sleep- which Logan knew was the goal- so he could assume he would be listening to multiple longer and more soothing classical songs. Which was almost perfect, because it just happened to be Logan’s favorite kind of music. </p><p>It was <i>almost</i> perfect because studies had shown that classical music not only helped people to fall asleep faster and easier but also deeper and for a longer amount of time. Right now, Logan just couldn’t afford it. He had to stay awake. </p><p>While Logan had anticipated it, the moment his head hit the pillow an overwhelming tiredness sank into him. Every muscle in his body relaxed, far more than it should’ve considered he was trying so hard to keep it stiff. Which meant…</p><p>Which meant… </p><p>It meant Virgil had done something Logan hadn’t anticipated but his mind wasn’t working. At this point, he was going to fall asleep before Virgil even started playing. </p><p>Then the music came and Logan's eyes just fell shut. He tried to push from the couch but found his limbs heavier than his strength and barely managed to even lift a finger. </p><p><i>Janus.</i> </p><p>Why was he important at this moment? Why had his brain summoned him? It must have something to do with whatever spell was on this couch-</p><p>
  <i>Spell.</i>
</p><p>Dammit!</p><p>How could he have missed that? It should have been obvious- Virgil hated lying almost as much as he hated people- the cost of such deceit should’ve illustrated every part of his body-</p><p>Merlin, did this spell slow him down. It was obvious. </p><p>Janus. </p><p>The snake hadn’t told Virgil what he was doing. Virgil just thought he was going to coax Logan to sleep with music- which might’ve been possible on its own- but Janus had taken things a step forward and gotten someone to…</p><p>Someone. </p><p>Merlin, did Logan hate this couch. </p><p>Normally, he would’ve known who Janus asked to help easily, but now everything in his mind was drawing a blank, and he…</p><p>He was so tired. </p><p>Virgil's music swayed over him and the already steady beating of his heart slowed. His breaths deepened to match his heart and suddenly, Logan wasn’t thinking about what a snake Janus was, but the gentle sound of Bach rhythm. </p><p>At long last, he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>